


[虫铁]《驰骋》[车]

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, SpiderIron - Freeform, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 虫铁。999Fo贺文。赛车手虫×投资人铁。是@清潞微澜的点梗💜赛道上风驰电掣的常胜将军，即使换了个“赛道”，也依然是游刃有余。





	[虫铁]《驰骋》[车]

在巴音布鲁克拉力赛*后，媒体们发现新锐选手Peter·Parker换了辆赛车。有好事者在采访时询问了车的来历，赛车手非常迅速非常自然的回答了，并且言语间有意无意的透着些炫耀。  
这段采访的视频被传播的极广，连Steve都知道了Peter的新车是“Mr.Stark亲自设计，全程督工甚至自己上色”的。Tony在Stark大厦开Party的时候一众人都好奇的不得了，Clint最先开头要近距离看看这辆Peter“真的非常喜欢”的车。  
无奈Peter只好带着他们往地下室走。地下室有通道直接连上训练场，Tony直接在大厦旁边修了一座训练场，各个地形都有覆盖。最开始他还不愿意把场地开放，Peter有理有据劝了好一会儿他才同意，不过除却租金极高外还有个一切以Peter为最先的条件，只要Peter需要用场地那么无论多高的价格场地都不外租。  
赛车很漂亮，流线型车身亮色喷漆，一些反光的处理炫的没边。红色为底色金色做点缀，还有一些蓝色的图案标志，处处可见用心之深。  
只是有一处美中不足。Clint指着车前盖上一处歪歪扭扭的“Peter·Parker”问他道：“这里为什么有一个这么丑的签名？你签的吗？”  
这个签名的确是丑。歪歪扭扭像还控制不好写字的力气的小孩写的，不止有笔画斜了出去，还有手印。  
“啊这个...”Peter愣了愣才笑起来：“这个不能说。”  
他显得像是有些意外Clint会这么问，但旁边的Natasha偏偏就觉得觉得他是等了好久等有人问他这个签名。  
她莫名其妙的就觉得Clint不该问这个问题。  
关于这个签名，那的确是大有来头的。  
并且，这个来头是不能在大众面前说出口的那种。

巴音布鲁克赛道，是全中国最危险的一条赛道。不仅有中国人想要战胜这条赛道，也有外国人慕名前来。出道三年，Peter捧遍了欧美一些大型比赛的冠军奖杯，欢呼有，但背地里的质疑与抹黑一点都不少。  
Peter实在长得不像个赛车手，倒像是个还在读大学的年轻学生。科技发达，即使在比赛中也能拍清驾驶座里人的样子。上了赛道Peter就像变了个人一样气质完全不同气势陡然变化，可就算这样也依然有喷子揪着脸这个事情说事。  
翻翻Twitter就有被对手买来的水军一溜儿的评论，“滚回家吃奶去吧”之类的恶心话屡见不鲜。Peter是对这种评论完全不在乎的，倒是Tony气的要死，扒出了背后操作的人是谁，买了更多的水军喷了他个狗血淋头。  
于是就有人转移了火力，将靶子放在Tony与Peter的关系上。“Parker和他的投资人关系一点都不干净”“Parker卖身换资助”，脏水泼的起劲。  
这回换成Tony不甚在意，Peter磨着牙只恨不得顺着网线把所有这种人按在地上暴揍。他深知这种人永远不会全部消失，想要让他们不那么猖狂，只有真正证明自己的实力。  
于是他把目光投向了巴音布鲁克拉力赛。  
在他为这场拉力赛做准备的时候，Tony发现了他的意图。极其严肃的把人喊到房间谈话，Tony表明了自己完全不在意被泼脏水，只要Peter安全的态度。  
“巴音布鲁克太危险，你不许去。”他板着脸皱着眉看着Peter，“你的新车在制作中，我不允许任何的风险存在让它还没到主人手上就要被销毁。”  
“可是我不愿意看到他们这样说您。”Peter带着些哀求的看着他：“我会保证自己的安全，求您了。”  
“你可以参加别的困难的比赛，你想要什么我都可以满足你。”Tony看着他：“但是巴音布鲁克绝对不行。我不会改口。”  
谈话到此结束，Peter在无奈中显出了妥协的表象，但实际上他根本没有妥协。暗地里将一切准备好，趁着Tony被董事会拖住挪不开身，他带着团队悄悄来到中国。

Tony收到Peter的消息时，次日就是比赛。他气急却又无可奈何，深知只要他不在场就没有办法阻止Peter，他只能用最快的速度赶到中国新疆。  
私人飞机起飞与降落都需要跟官方申请，因此赶到赛场时比赛已经开始一会儿了。所幸还没有轮到Peter出发，Tony直接抢过Bruce手里的通讯器：“Peter·Parker你听着，我不管你拿第几，你人必须平安回来。这笔账我们慢慢算。”说完他就把通讯器一丢，任Peter在那边怎么喊也没有再开口说一句话。  
Peter只得噤了声。他旁边的Clint耸了耸肩，拍了拍他的肩膀安抚。  
过程不提。Tony知道Peter有多硬，来都来了不可能拿个银的或是铜的回去。他知道Peter有这个能力，拿下巴音布鲁克的冠军奖杯能给车队带来多大的收益，但这是他的私心。  
他不希望他的男孩受到任何伤害，哪怕只是风险。  
Peter成功拿到了冠军，但是是险胜。有Tony在场他怕过程太惊险又要被在账上记一笔，一些危险的部分他没有按冠军的目标来。  
Tony全程都是白着脸的，接到Peter后就转成了黑脸。他冷着脸没有跟Peter讲一句话，Peter也就没敢先开口，只是寸步不离的跟在Tony身边。  
没有接受采访没有在中国多待，拿到官方的起飞许可后两人就启程飞回美国，留下车队维修团队在新疆接受体能特训。Clint和Bruce一众人叫苦连天，却只收到了Peter一个同情和歉意的眼神。  
“你知不知道我有多担心？”下了飞机后Tony终于憋不住开了口，他一路往大厦走，看都不看Peter一眼。  
“那我现在不是挺好的吗您看。”Peter赶紧跟上去：“我是知道我可以我才去——”  
“我知道你可以。”Tony停下来站住看着他：“但中国有句古话，不怕一万，只怕万一。”  
“我知道你可以，但如果那个万一发生了呢？如果赛道上突然出了什么岔子...”Tony喉咙发哽，眼眶发红。  
“Hey hey Mr.Stark，”Peter忙扶住他的肩膀让他看着自己：“我现在就站在这里，完好无损。”  
“现在我们可以先去吃晚饭了吗？我好饿。”他睁着狗狗眼看他。  
Tony被他看的没了脾气。心底油然生出些挫败感，他没好气的把Peter的手拂开：“走。”

“说好的不管赢了什么比赛都给你奖励。”Tony领着Peter往地下室走，没好气的将车钥匙丢给他：“这辆车可以改装成跑车上路，你想拿来当赛车或者平常开都行。”  
他转身就想走，却被Peter抱起来按在车前盖上：“Mr.Stark，您明知道我想要的不是这个。”  
“你想都别想，Peter·Parker。”Tony恨恨的瞪了他一眼：“你就算现在把窗户纸捅破了，我也不会答应你。”  
“那我们可以提前预习一下。”Peter将自己嵌入他双腿之间，暗示意味极其浓厚的蹭着他：“您会喜欢的。”  
“你真是学坏了。”Tony挑了挑眉：“谁给你出的主意？又是Antarctic干的好事？”  
“这是我自己的主意。”Peter脸上有些发烫：“我想这么干好久了。”

“啊...”Tony攥着他的手臂眯着眼睛喘气。Peter才刚插进他身体里一个头，缓慢推进的过程被感官放大好多倍，他的身体不受控制的发着颤，尽力放松自己让Peter进来。  
“...您好紧。”Peter两手撑在他身侧，吻着他脖颈在他耳边开口。已经扩张过了但进去的依然很艰难，他好不容易才把自己完全送入Tony体内。  
“真的...你这次太过分了。”Tony咬着他的喉结，手往上伸攀牢了他的肩背，泄愤一般转移阵地在他肩上咬了一口：“你根本没想过我会怎么啊...”  
他的埋怨没来得及说完就被Peter狠狠地撞了一下，正撞着地方。耳听着Tony的声音一瞬间转换成呻吟软了不知道多少倍，Peter突然就明白了“床头吵架床尾和”的意思。  
“我真的不想他们那样说您。”他吻着Tony的嘴唇间或以齿轻咬：“明明我还没操着您，就被他们这样传，我太吃亏了点。”  
Tony耳框猛地一烫。他没想到平日里他稍微撩一下都要面红耳赤的装作什么都没有发生的男孩在做爱时是这个状态，一时有些意想不到。  
“您要是真的是包养我该多好。”Peter继续在他耳边讲荤话：“那样的话我早就把您带上床了。”  
赛道上风驰电掣的常胜将军，即使换了个“赛道”，也依然是游刃有余。 Tony没想到角色一下子变成了这样，情场高手被这样说了几句就羞的不行。他伸手想捂住Peter的嘴，却被Peter大力操了几下。身体在光滑的车前盖上挪了位又被Peter掐着腰拖回去继续操，他还没来得及捂上Peter的嘴Peter就逮着他的手放到两人交合的地方：“您摸摸看，您被塞的好满。”  
Peter每次抽只抽一半，一插就是整根没入。Tony羞的不行想收回手却被Peter带着张开手摸了几下穴口和他的性器根部，Peter还在继续说：“车还没开过您就先躺过一回了，我以后开这辆车上赛道说不定都会想着您，因为急着结束比赛回来操您而有个更好的成绩。”  
“你别说了、别说了...”Tony脸上的绯红一直蔓延到耳根，他心里被Peter说的羞耻身体被Peter操的受不住，如此一会儿后眼泪就被操了下来。  
至于那个歪歪扭扭的签名，就是在这时候留下的。  
一轮过后让Tony趴在车前盖上，Peter从背后再次操进去：“谁在操您？”Peter咬着Tony的耳朵继续问：“您喜欢的是谁？”  
“是你、是你...”Tony不敢不回答，他怕自己不出声会被操的更狠。  
“写下来。”Peter将笔递给他，被操懵了的Tony顺从的接过笔就往车前盖上写，间或被操的手一抖，最后的签名歪歪扭扭，像是小孩子签的一样。

次日看到了车上的签名，Tony咬着牙要把它擦掉却被Peter拉住手亲了一口。  
“你说实话，当时为什么会有一支笔？你是不是早有预谋？”  
“是。”Peter承认的极其爽快，没有任何悔改之意。

 

［END］

**Author's Note:**

> *：巴音布鲁克拉力赛在现实中并不存在，这条道路存在，但并不是赛道。本文中巴音布鲁克拉力赛相关均为虚构，请勿当真。  
> *文中一些部分受电影《飞驰人生》影响，对赛车并不了解，有错误的地方欢迎扫盲，改我就不改了懒得改x


End file.
